User talk:Gr8kingchaos/Archive3
Anyway The black hand is now back reformed under the name of The Black Hand of Runescape....bit different from the original Archiving All personal pages need to be made under your user's namespace. This include archives. I've moved your first talk page archive to "User_talk:Gr8kingchaos/Archive1" - Feel free to rename to whatever you want as long as it is under "User_talk:Gr8kingchaos" or "User:Gr8kingchaos". Thanks - 00:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Signing Please remember to sign your posts using the 4 tidals (~~~~) when contributing on talk pages. Thanks, 03:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:AoS History Error Thanks for letting me know, I'll change that bit of info on the page. Also, don't forget to sign your talk page posts. Cheers, 18:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop template For future reference, to make the Stop template work correctly, you need to type Keep up the good work! 18:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah many thanks 18:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it, thought I had it enabled, thanks for the heads-up! 20:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Indeed Yes, and Japanese text does work here for myself. Does it not for you? What browser are you using? 21:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It must be because Chrome doesn't support Japanese.....usually I am using firefox but I don't have it on this computer must be why 21:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Curious, I use Chrome entirely and it works fine for myself. 21:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Hmm I might not have the current version......also I have been reordering the clan page list.....it's an alphabetical mess that I am only a little bit into atm. 21:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC)\ :*Very well thank you. I have been low on time recently so all the help we can get is much appreciated. 21:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Ah no problem man happy to help..........also happy to get those cool looking badges but that is besides the point ;) 22:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Idea Hey! Firstly, I like your idea but as much as it is a good idea it wouldn't be very beneficial. On this wiki at the moment we have about 500 Clan pages (categorised and uncategorised). Most of these are probably inactive and disbanded. Out of these 500 clan pages only about 100 of them are probably on the List of Clans page. What I think should happen is that we just remove the known disbanded clan pages from the actual List of Clans because I don't think there is any point in keeping inactive clans on the page. Secondly, I'm personally thanking you for all the work you've done in the past day. Thirdly, I'd like to inform you that users can do whatever they want on their user page unless it's offensive. Lastly, If you do find a disbanded (inactive clan), feel free to put the template on the top of the page and I fixed your signature so it should have the time stamp actually in the signature. Thanks a heap, 00:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :*I would recommend some of the larger or more thorough clan pages remain even if they are disbanded for historical purposes. Small ones with little information, with no activity, and clearly disbanded are wise choices to delete if that is on the table. 01:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* I don't think we should delete well written articles either. 01:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Leave them. They must be kept on the list for name purposes. Sometimes people will come back and pick them up, rember we are a data center not just a place for clans to try to get members. As for deleting the smaller ones... IDK... Mabye if they have under 50 words just all out delete them, but I don't know if this would be a safe bet. 01:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah I will just leave page deletions up for admin and 'crat decisions what to do with said pages...otherwise might get some users mad at me on accident. 01:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *This is exactly what the VfD system is designed for, I encourage everyone to check it out. 02:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing I'll get you not to categorise Clan sub-pages (i.e. "Clan:Name/Subpage"). Thanks, 03:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) woops my bad........ 03:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Deletion re-write Hey, I have painfully re-written the deletion and speedy deletion policies here - Can I get you to have a look and support/deny or recommend any changes, as I hope to implement the new policies asap. Thanks! 06:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You finally stole one of mine ;D 02:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I try not to rollback unless it's multiple edits. 02:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but then you have to make sure everything is right when you edit again.....Woops forgot to sign 02:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Another rigorous evening of combating vandalism. I hope you can take it from here 'cause I'm tired :P 02:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks for helping combat the vandalism and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here when needed (I was at school, and I'm pretty sure Excel was as well during the time of need). As Jim said above, the rollback tool is only to be used to remove the edits of multiple vandalizing edits by a user, otherwise there is also the "undo" button (this is actually policy). Thanks again, 06:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Ah my bad.....I was kinda getting distracted quite a bit in the real so I had little room to fix the vandalism. But it won't happen again with rollback not many vandalizers vandalize a page with multiple edits all too often. 14:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: German clan that needs translating Cool - thanks! I'll have a look at it and do the moving/translating asap. (I probably won't be able to do it till weekend) - Thanks again, 07:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :* I know that information can be lost in translation... thats why I made the Language template. which explains that some information may be lost in translation and therefor may not be accurate. 06:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:FTW Yeah, I'll get around to editing them later, I'm just trying to keep the ones we need to change put together. 22:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Redirects On redirect pages, can you not add the full deletion template. Just add the speedy deletion category to the page. This is so the redirect still works until the page is deleted. Thanks, 00:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, sorry about that. Purewildman 22:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC)